


Monster

by AequusAlacrisAmica (FelixFeroxFilia)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, M/M, Monster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixFeroxFilia/pseuds/AequusAlacrisAmica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU monster universe where Bart is a Satyr, Jaime is a beetle-humanoid, and it's mating season. TW: rape. Mom don't read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jaime

_AU monster universe where Bart is a Satyr, Jaime is a beetle-humanoid, and it's mating season. TW: rape. Mom don't read this.  
_

**A/N: Hey there! This is my first time writing an erotic-type fiction so any tips, comments, or critiques are very welcome! I'd also like to thank my lovely beta reader[raibix](../../../../users/missRISETTExx), who has given me so much help already! Story image by the wonderful [Moxa Everlasting Spring](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mc7lmekurV1qiid8oo1_500.jpg)! Thanks for reading, now onto the show!**

 

****

* * *

 

 

**Part 1 - Jaime**

A cool breeze played across Jaime's overheated skin. It was that time of year again. The patterning on his exoskeleton, already blue, was growing brighter in color as the hormones in his body transitioned to assist him in furthering his race. However, there was a problem – he was in the wrong place. Flooding in his home habitat had driven him far to the north two moons before and Jaime had yet to find his way back to the homeland, yet it was almost time for the mating ceremony.

Desperate, he let out a long, deep call hoping against all odds that someone,  _anyone_ , of his race would answer. There was only silence for a response.

Jaime swiped at the tree next to him in frustration; a large chunk of bark was ripped away to reveal a dark, sticky substance underneath. He tentatively sniffed the bit stuck to his clawed hand. Jaime had never seen such a substance. Tasting it, he found it was delightfully sweet. He quickly scooped out more, shoving it into his mouth with gluttonous intent. The changes to his body made him ravenous and it had been a while since he'd last eaten, not knowing what was edible in this strange land.

Absorbed with his meal, Jaime nearly missed the creature that sped by him; however, a snapping of twigs and a whiff of a most alluring scent grabbed his attention. He turned to see a glimpse of chestnut hair and pale skin before it disappeared behind a tree.

It was one of the creatures local to this land. Jaime had seen a few on his journey south. They had pale, taut torsos and powerful hindquarters covered with fur. Much like Jaime's species they walked on their back legs and consumed plant matter. Usually he wouldn't have given the creature much thought, but the scent it exuded was overpowering and maddening— it was akin to that given off by females of his kind during the mating season.

Without another thought Jaime chased after the creature.

His quarry must have heard him stumbling through the underbrush because it quickened its pace. It was fast; Jaime had to struggle to keep up, but keep up he did. His body, believing it had found a female of his own species, was pumping his system full of adrenaline, allowing him to match the creature's stride. Wings tucked close to his body, Jaime used the powerful muscles of his kind to charge through the unfamiliar landscape.

The world blurred around him as his attention focused solely on the chase. Fire burned through his system, making him numb to all else, and he was unsure how long he ended up pursuing the creature before it started to falter.

Finally it stumbled, accidentally running into a rocky crevasse with no exit. The creature had no choice but to run back the way it came – past him. By this point it was obviously weakened. A pink flush glistened along its torso and its entire body was drenched with sweat, but it still tried in vain to escape. As it dove to the left Jaime pounced, successfully pinning the lithe form beneath him.

His body reacted instinctually as he pinned the creature to the rocky ground, his member growing hard and breathe quickening in arousal. The struggling creature underneath him slowly stilled as it registered Jaime's intent, chest heaving and pink flush tingeing its delicate cheeks.

Being as unfamiliar with this species as he was Jaime was unsure if the creature below him was male or female— though if he had to guess, he would say male, but a young male. His torso was less muscular than other males of his kind and he lacked the fatty appendages characteristic of mammalian females. Through his aroused haze, Jaime was slightly surprised that a male of another species would emanate a scent so similar to that of females of his race. The scent was meant to tell the males that their females were ready to be mated.

Jaime leaned down to inspect his capture. Curious, he licked the young male's neck, tasting the salt left on his skin and the traces of that alluring scent which had brought Jaime running after him in a heated passion. The young male's breath hitched and, as Jaime pulled away, a low whine escaped the creature's mouth. He had not been mistaken— this young male was ready to be mated.

Blood boiling with desire, Jaime leaned back down to trail his tongue along the young male's exposed flesh, enjoying the salty note on his taste buds. The creature below him whined again, his back arching into the sensual touch. At his neck once more, Jaime lightly bit down on the creature's soft spot right below his jaw, eliciting a gasp and a feeble struggle away from Jaime's sharp teeth.

But Jaime wasn't having any of it. He roughly forced the young male's shoulders hard into the ground, a low growl escaping his throat. The creature cried plaintively as Jaime's claws dug into his shoulders deep enough to draw blood, but he got the message and stopped struggling. Jaime licked the young male's neck over the spot he had just bitten, a way of showing his pleasure at the sign of obedience. He continued his way up, exploring the creature's smooth musculature, until he stared directly into the creature's eyes.

Smoldering forest green met lust-filled bright gold. The part of Jaime that still thought rationally smirked in satisfaction; despite his whimpers to the contrary, the young male was clearly enjoying his ministrations. Jaime leaned down to capture the creature's lips with his own. With his kind it was customary to lock lips during mating and although this young male was from a very different species he didn't seem to mind the contact. Instead, he moved his lips against Jaime's, massaging them in a way that sent thrills of pleasure running through Jaime's body to his nether regions.

Jaime hummed with contentment, returning the pressure with forceful vigor and quickly dominating their engagement. As their lips danced, Jaime ground his hard member down onto a similar phallus protruding from the young male's hips. Delicious fire coursed through him at the contact and the young male moaned into his mouth, apparently enjoying the friction as well. Soon the two were dry humping one other, hips meeting awkwardly as both sought to come to a climax. But this wasn't what Jaime wanted. Jaime wanted to  _mate_.

Pulling away, he looked down at the ravished creature beneath him: pale pink lips bruised and chestnut hair falling haphazardly into the dirt. Yes, he was very pleased with what he saw.

Now Jaime leaned down, pinning the young male with his torso and freeing one of his hands. He lightly bit the younger creature's neck as a warning not to try and escape, but the young male didn't seem to want to go anywhere. He purred as Jaime shifted on top of him.

Jaime trailed his newly freed hand down the creature's side, enjoying the small shivers he elicited as he went. When he got to the young man's groin he allowed himself to explore the creature's genitals. Small gasps and moans tumbled from the young man's lips as Jaime's claws ghosted over sensitive areas. But he wasn't doing it just for the young creature's pleasure. He was searching for something.

There. He found it; a small, puckered hole directly below the creature's sack. The young male choked as Jaime circled a digit around the opening, delighting in the way the creature's eyes widened in surprise and hesitation.

Jaime started to slowly push his clawed finger into the opening. Breathy whines and shuddering met his actions. The creature's un-clawed hands dug into the ground as if searching for purchase and his whole body shook with barely controlled tremors. It was hard to tell if he was enjoying the protrusion or not, but Jaime didn't really care either way. Finger sunk down to the knuckle, Jaime moved the digit back and forth, satisfied with the pliability of the smooth muscle contracting around his finger. Quickly he added another finger to scissor and stretch the opening out so that it could take the size of his swolen member. 

He was slightly surprised at the creature's reaction when he curled his fingers forward. The young male shouted, his hips twitching forward and member shooting out a bit of pre-cum. The reaction had Jaime harder then he'd ever been in his life. Hurriedly he removed his fingers and positioned his penis at the young male's entrance. He roughly thrust it inside.

The tight heat was intoxicating. It was exactly what his body craved. He forced himself to take deep breaths so not to spill his load immediately. He wanted to savor this. In his ecstasy Jaime accidentally clenched his jaw too tightly, sharp teeth penetrating the young male's neck. The creature underneath him cried out in pain both at the protrusion and the light wound on his neck. Jaime licked the blood off in a silent apology. He didn't want to kill the creature, just ride him for all that he was worth.

His hips began to move, slowly at first before picking up the pace. The friction was glorious and the creature's tight heat was pulling at him as if it was begging him to spill his load inside. A low note reverberated in Jaime's throat, the traditional call for a male of his species when they mated. His wings unfurled as well, shading the two underneath a canopy of semi-translucent dark blue fixtures.

Jaime's back arched in ecstasy and his face lifted from the young male's neck. He was now able to see the look of tortured bliss on the creature's face; its eyes rolled back in its head and mouth slightly parted to let loose breathy moans and heated panting. Jaime was thrusting with abandon now, his member letting loose a torrent of pre-cum as he grabbed onto the young male's hips, forcing himself deeper into that silky heat. He wouldn't last much longer.

Suddenly the creature beneath him let loose a low cry. Milky white cum sprayed onto its own torso as its muscles clenched and danced in euphoric bliss. Jaime, whose member was sunk deep inside the creature, was gripped with a vice-like heat causing him to spill his seed into the younger male. He released an emphatic cry of his own as the pleasure was ripped out of him, and sunk down on top of the younger male when he was sufficiently spent.

Now that the adrenaline was rushing out of his system, his body was quick to remind him that he had barely eaten in the past two months and had just exerted much of his strength in a half-day chase and maddening mating session. His muscles shook with exhaustion and his vision was quickly fading to inky black as he rested on top of the younger male who was inadvertently pinned beneath him. The young male squirmed and when Jaime made no move to protest, quickly wriggled free from their embrace. Jaime saw auburn fur dash into the forest before exhaustion overtook him.

Some time later he awoke to the feeling of coolness on his face. Blinking against the orange light of the fading sun, Jaime saw a small figure leaning over him holding a large leaf in its hand. He scrambled away in fear before he registered that it was the young male from before. At his sudden movement, however, the young creature had jumped back in alarm, spilling a few of the items piled on the leaf.

Reassured by the creature's familiarity, Jaime leaned in slowly to sniff at what he carried. It had no obvious scent so he picked one of the fallen pieces off the ground to inspect it. The object was small, round, and blue –similar to the coloring on his exoskeleton. He licked it and discovered it was sweet. Eagerly he popped it into his mouth and was rewarded with a burst of flavor. Ravenously he gathered the other bits that had fallen to the ground and shoved them into his mouth.

At the prospect of a meal, his stomach growled audibly. Jaime stared at the young male who had sat near him when reassured that Jaime wasn't going to attack. The young male handed over the leaf much to Jaime's delight. He quickly polished off the blue berries and decided to taste the leaf itself before concluding that it wasn't to his liking.

The young male had waited until Jaime had finished eating before tentatively climbing up next to him. He let loose a low, resonating sound in his chest and brushed his head underneath Jaime's jaw. Jaime looked down at the creature in amazement. This was very different from the way females of his species behaved. Once the mating ritual was over they usually did not share contact again until the next mating season began. Jaime decided that he liked this creature's odd behavior.

He nuzzled into the fur at the top of the creature's head, enjoying the musky scent, and swung an arm around him to draw him closer. The creature complied eagerly, curling against Jaime's softer front. They ended up staying like this until both darkness and sleep swallowed them.

* * *

**A/N Afterwards: I hope that this chapter wasn’t too off-putting. I had a hard time getting into Jaime’s head for this fic. Though my beta reader assures me that the second chapter is more in-character and has a better narrative. It will also explain Bart’s actions, because I’m sure y’all must be wondering what he was thinking through all of this. Thanks again for reading my fic! :)**

**Fun fact: Jaime’s species is communal, kind of like penguins but without the monogamous relationships. They also use smells for their behavioral cues, which is why the first part had that Twilight feel with the intoxicating scent.**

 


	2. Bart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU monster universe where Bart is a Satyr, Jaime is a beetle-humanoid, and it's mating season. TW: rape. Mom don't read this.

**A/N: Hey there! This is my first time writing an erotic-type fiction so any tips, comments, or critiques are very welcome! I'd also like to thank my lovely beta reader[raibix](../../../../users/missRISETTExx), who has given me so much help already! Story image by the wonderful [Moxa Everlasting Spring](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mc7lmekurV1qiid8oo1_500.jpg)! Thanks for reading, now onto the show!  
**

 

****** **

* * *

 

 

**Part 2 - Bart**

Bart had been having a normal day. He had been idly searching the woods for something to offer the head male, whilst trying to decide if he even wanted to mate with the females this year. The thought to him was unappealing, but since he had never mated with one before he figured that he should try it at least once. The older males he had copulated with said that it was an entirely different experience than the quick forays they engaged in when sexually frustrated and was definitely worth the yearly wait. Bart had to hope that they were right.

It was at this point that the young male heard a crashing sound behind him. Turning, he spotted the same blue-black creature he had passed earlier barreling in his direction. Since the creature had been consuming the late spring tree sap Bart had assumed him to be a relatively low threat. It seemed that he had assumed incorrectly. Bart ran for it.

His powerful legs propelled him forwards and he dodged through the underbrush with practiced ease. As the fastest among his kind in the area, Bart was sure he could lose his predator in a matter of minutes. Too soon, however, he realized that this was not the case. The blue-black creature stayed hot on his heels even as he used his most practiced tricks in the art of fleeing a predator.

Desperate, Bart headed towards the rocky hills, hoping that the natural mazes there would make it easier for him to disappear. In his exhaustion, however, Bart made a wrong turn and found himself in a dead end. Panicked, he tried to bolt past the creature now blocking the exit, but it was no use. Bart had found himself pinned underneath the creature, its hot breath ghosting along his neck.

What had happened then surprised him. Instead of feeling the creature's sharp teeth ripping into his throat, a hot, hard appendage pressed into his stomach. Bart hesitantly looked up into hungry golden eyes and discovered that the creature was almost entirely blue now. Its softer front was pressed against him not as if to feed but as if to mate. Bart's breath began to quicken in anticipation as a flush spread up his cheeks.

His breath hitched as the creature leaned down to sensually lick the sensitive area along his neck and he whined when the pleasurable sensation stopped. The creature above him let out a low sound of approval before continuing his ministrations. Its hot tongue pleasantly stroked his torso and Bart whined as the touch sent endless pleasure through him.

He realized that this was what he had really wanted –not to dominate a female but to be dominated. It was such a heady feeling, having no control over the events about to unfold, only being there to please your oppressor. The thought sent tingles down Bart's spine and he moved along with the hot organ in fervent ecstasy.

So enraptured was he that he jumped when sharp teeth lightly dimpled the sensitive skin of his neck. The creature above him didn't take kindly to that. It growled and shoved him roughly against the rocky ground. Bart cried out as its sharp claws dug into his shoulders, drawing a small amount of blood. He stopped struggling, though. He knew that struggling was a naughty thing to do. The males of his own kind would have been even rougher had he pulled the same stunt with them.

The creature licked over the spot it had just bitten and Bart let loose a low sigh of relief, happy to have been forgiven so readily. Soon the creature's face was hovering over his own. He was now able to see the dark blue shell that encased the top portion of its head as well as the spiny ridges that went to either side of its scalp. But the portion of its face below where a nose would've been if he had been of Bart's species was a smooth jaw and a soft, succulent mouth. The creature enclosed its mouth over Bart's, eliciting a pleasurable feeling from his lips to his toes.

He moved his lips against the creature's, attempting to gain more of the fire that coursed through him at their touch. The creature enjoyed his ministrations and reciprocated Bart's movements, quickly dominating their engagement. It sucked on Bart's lower lip, lightly playing with it between sharp incisors.

It ground down then, hot member rubbing along Bart's length. He moaned into the other's mouth, enjoying the pleasure released by their combined friction. They continued like this for a few tantalizing minutes, Bart slowly reaching his peak, but then the creature above him pulled away. Confused, Bart stared as the creature shifted on top of him. Its mouth gripped his neck, not sensually like the time before, but as a warning. Bart wasn't to move now that it had removed one of its claws.

The warning was unnecessary. Bart wasn't going anywhere. He was being dominated and it was his duty to please the stronger male.

The creature's freed claw trailed lazily down Bart's side, sending a magnitude of pleasurable shivers curling through him. It was hard not to shift away from the light touch, but he managed to remain still. That was, until the claw reached his groin. It ghosted over sensitive areas and Bart choked and gasped as the finger left passionate fire in its wake. He shuddered and squirmed a little, trying to find more friction. Then the finger found his entrance.

Bart's eyes widened as the digit circled his hole, his breath quickening in anticipation. The creature didn't leave him waiting for long. A clawed finger roughly shoved its way into his opening, uncomfortably stretching him out. Bart clawed at the ground, searching for purchase so that he wouldn't attempt to wriggle away from the intrusion. But it was hard. His anus felt like it was on fire. He knew from experience that the first penetration was always a little painful but that knowledge could never truly make up for the reality of the situation.

He gasped and moaned as the creature added another finger and scissored them apart to strech him out. It was on the right side of painful and he was already trembling with want when the creature curled his fingers forward and a jolt of eclectic pleasure had him shouting in ecstasy. It seemed as though the male on top of him had found his weak spot, the spot deep inside him that always had him coming back for more. Despite himself, Bart's hips bucked upwards at the contact, a small shot of pre-cum shooting from his hardened member. That seemed to get the larger male excited.

He quickly removed his fingers and Bart felt something far larger brush his entrance before it forced its way inside.

Bart shouted in pained pleasure. The rough entry scraped at his insides and the larger male's sharp teeth had punctured the soft skin on his neck. His whole body felt like it was on fire and it was bringing him maddeningly close to the edge.

The creature on top of him started by thrusting slowly in and out, allowing Bart get used to his size before pounding him with abandon. Bart's eyes rolled back into his head as the hard member inside him pleasurably stretched his insides with each thrust, brushing along the spot that drove Bart wild. Soon the creature was also close to the edge. Bart felt its mouth leave his neck as it leaned over him, grabbing his hips to trust in at a deeper angle. Now the creature's dick was hitting his sweet spot with great force, sending jolts of pleasure along his body to the tip of his dick where pre-cum leaked out with every thrust.

It was too much for Bart to take for long. He shouted as he climaxed, his body seizing in mind-shattering tremors as cum shot from his dick and coated his torso. He could feel himself clenching around the creature's hard member and the subsequent rush of warm liquid staining his insides as the larger male went over the brink.

The older male did something a little strange then. He collapsed on top of Bart, pinning him to the rocky ground with his weight. Bart waited a few moments before realizing that the creature was spent. He shifted a little and when the creature made no move to stop him, wriggled his way out from underneath the older male.

In the manner of his kind it was customary to give offerings to the head male, but for Bart that definition had just shifted to a new creature. None of the other males of his species had given him such pleasure nor had they been so gentle about it. True his back was a little bruised and he had small wounds on his neck and shoulders, but those would heal quickly. He had suffered far worse injuries mating with males of his own species for far less pleasure. Bart hurried off to find something for the older male to consume.

It took him a while to find something suitable, not knowing what the other creature ate. He had honestly never seen one of his species in these lands before, but guessing from the way he had consumed the tree sap earlier, fruits and nuts would be to his liking. Still, he didn't want to poison the male and incur his displeasure. Bart hovered uncertainly over a batch of blackberries before remembering the blueberries in the next clearing. Of course! He was blue. Blueberries were blue. It was a perfect match!

Grabbing a large leaf to pile them into, Bart began gathering his offering.

By the time he headed back to where the creature lay sleeping it was getting late. Golden light crested the rocky hills as Bart approached the larger male. He ran a cool hand over the creature's face, startling him into wakefulness. He quickly shifted into a defensive position, and Bart leaped backwards in fear of a swipe from those sharp claws. The larger male blinked up at him, recognition flashing through its golden eyes. He leaned in slowly, sniffing curiously at the offering in Bart's hand. He tested the fruit that had fallen to the ground. They seemed to be to his liking.

Bart settled down close to the older male as he scooped the dropped berries into his mouth and was delighted when he heard his stomach growling, clearly hungry for more. He handed over the leaf and watched as the older male made quick work of his offering. Now came the tricky part.

He wasn't sure how this species would react to close, non-sexual contact, but he craved companionship. Bart edged closer, settling himself at the creature's side, brushing his head underneath the other's in a sign of submission and friendship. The older male was unsure at first, shifting confusedly against Bart's form. But then he placed an arm around the younger male and pulled him close. Bart curled against his softer front in delight, feeling extremely content as the darkness of night swallowed them.

* * *

**A/N Afterwards: Oh boy, poor confused, masochistic Bart… Anyways, I hope you liked what you read and let me know if you think there’s anything I can do to improve my por-ahem- stories. . Thanks again for reading my fic! :)**

  
**Fun fact: Bart’s species is patriarchal, with a group of females and weaker males in subservience to the head male. Males can often stride off on their own, though. Also, Bart’s species relies more on sight cues for their behavior, which is why Bart was confused as to what Jaime wanted until he observed what Jaime was doing in close contact.**

  
**Fun fact 2: Jaime wouldn’t quite be the “head male” Bart is hoping for. Since both of their species are communal in nature, they would bond until Jaime returned to his clan. Then, assuming that Bart would still be exuding his “intoxicating aroma”, (*wink*) other beetle-males would probably converge on the poor Satyr. While it is customary to respect a one-male-to-one-female ratio during mating season, it is not a hard and fast rule amongst the beetle-humanoid population. Bart would have some kinky times if he followed Jaime back to his homeland. (*double wink*)**

  
**Until next time~!**


End file.
